Clannad plus
by Panda-Cube
Summary: A Gender bender story of Clannad. Nagisa or Nagi has just moved and is stating his second year of high school. please be sure to leave a comment for this story so I can know on whether to move on or quite the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Clannad (+)plus**

**AN: This story is a gender switch. All boys are now girls, all girls are now boys.**

**Don't like: don't read.**

Protagonist: Nagisa - Nagi

Antagonist: Tomoyo

The first week of high school has just started, and Nagi Furukawa has moved to a new town for his freshman year of high school. Nagi walks up a hill full of cherry blossoms falling. His heart pound faster with every step he would take. Behind him more people started to pass Nagi. With everyone passing him, Nagi stopped walk as if he was too scared to take another step. When everyone has passed him Nagi was just about to turn and run. Then an energetic girl came running up behind him and slapped him on his back, the girl stopped, turned and said "Hey if you don't hurry up you'll be late for class." with those words Nagi started to run as well. Nagi got to class just in time for introductions. Nagi stood up slowly with a scared face as if something was going to jump out at him. Nagi said "M-my name is N-Nagi Furukawa, it's nice to meet you all and I hope we all could be friends." Everyone in class was quite as if he said a bad jock, Nagi sat back down with a disappointed face hanging from his face. A girl sitting across from Nagi smiled and gave him thumbs up as if she was saying "Good job." With classes over it was time for lunch. The girl that sits across form Nagi came over and introduced herself "Hi my name is Youhe Sunohara, but you call me Suno if you want." A short guy from behind stood up quietly and said "Hello my name is Ryou Fujibayashi; it's nice to meet you."Nagi said with a smile "It's nice to meet you too." Then a guy came walking into the class room with furry. Guy said loudly to Nagi's face "Who do you think you are being so nice to my little brother? Are you trying to pick on him? If you are you'd better think twice buddy." Ryou intruded his brother's argument by grabbing his back and said "That not it, he wasn't picking on at all Kyou. We were just introducing ourselves to him." Kyou relaxed some and released his hold on Nagi's collars. "Well if you say so Ryou." They then turned and looked back at Nagi to find him cringing to the wall. Kyou tried to calm Nagi "Uh… hey… I'm sorry if I scared you. My name is Kyou Fujibayashi Ryou's twin brother, but to let you know I am three minutes older." Ryou then tried to calm Nagi by apologizing for his brother misunderstanding "I'm sorry if my brother scared you. You see he's very protective of me." Nagi then calmed down enough and said "N-no it's alright, I get scared real easily. In fact you kind of reminded me of my dad." Kyou replied as if he was insulted "I do hope that was a complement." Nagi cringed back to the wall. Suno intruded "Hey I have an idea why don't you have lunch with us?" Everyone looked at Suno; Kyou then put his arm around Nagi and said "Say you're new here right, why not have lunch with us?" Nagi happily accepted their invitation to have lunch with them. As their conversation and their classes ended everyone left to go have lunch. Everyone had already gone ahead; Nagi had to drop off some paper work for his class as the class rep. Somehow Nagi was made class president of his class. Suno kept tell him that it was a perfect job for Nagi. As Nagi walked through the hall he realized that he became lost. Nagi wandered around trying to find his way back to the classroom. Then as Nagi past a window he saw the girl he had meet this morning sitting alone by the trace field. Nagi didn't know why but he felt that she was crying. He went out to see if she was alright. As Nagi approached her he said "Hello again." The girl's dark aura faded as she turned her head. "Well if it isn't Mr. Slowpoke." The girl said with a smile. Nagi felt that there wasn't anything wrong with her and it was all his imagination. Nagi sat down beside her and pulled out his lunch. "Hey, w-what do you think you're doing?!" the girl said unexpectedly. Nagi replied "I thought that this place would be a nice place for me to eat my lunch. Am I not welcome?" the girl got frustrated and said as she tries to hide a paper bag "No, your fine." Nagi noticed that she was trying to hide her lunch and asked "Are not going to eat?" "What, oh no I have already eaten. Oh I don't think I have properly introduced myself. My name is Tomoya Okazaki but you can call me Tomo." Tomo took out her right hand to shake hands with Nagi. "It's nice to meet you Tomo my name is Nagi Furukawa. I just moved here a few days ago." Tomo laughed as if he said something silly. Nagi ask with a puzzled face "D-did I say something funny?" Tomo calmed down and said "Just the way you said that. You looked so series I couldn't help myself ha-ha." As Nagi look back on how he said it he began to laugh along with Tomo. But little did they know that they were being watched by Suno and the others. Ryou asked "Should we really be spying on him like this? Can't we just go and have our lunch with them?" Suno interrupted and said "No Ryou at times like this we need to do it in secret." Kyou shook his head in agreement as they eat their lunches and watched Nagi and Tomo until it was time to leave. "Hey Tomo have you found a club yet?" Nagi asked. "No not yet. But I want to try out this schools track team. " Tomo replied. "So why don't you?" Nagi asked. Tomo grew distant for a few seconds and said "They disbanded the track team for two years now. Roomers say that a team member got badly injured during a tournament and their parents sued the school for their injury." "But that happened two years ago right? So why not rebuild the track team?" Nagi asked. "It's not that simple." Tomo whispered. For a moment the mood grew dark then the school broke the silents of the two. "Sorry I have to go to my next class." Tomo grabbed her bag and left to her class.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Clannad (+)plus**

Back at class Nagi sat at his desk before the final bell. Suno snuck up behind him and gave him a creepy smile. Nagi jumped in surprise of Sunos aperients. Suno said in a sinister voice as if she was up to no good "So that's your type." Then Kyou and Ryou joined in after. Kyou put his arm around Nagi and said "Don't worry if she dumps you." "G-good luck." Ryou blurted of embarrassment. Nagi was all confused on what everyone was saying to him. "W-what are you talking about?" Nagi questioned. Suno said in a sly tone "You know what we're talking about, you and that senpai girl. If you just told us that you already made plans with another girl I would understand." Nagi remembered "Oh you mean Tomo. I'm sorry even though you guy asked me to have lunch with you, I went and got lost. I'm sorry." Nagi deeply apologized. Suno let out a deep sigh "Man and here I thought you had some brains with your look." Nagi was at a lost in what Suno was trying to tell him. Suno let out an even bigger sigh "I give up." Kyou got off of Nagi and gave him this disappointed look as if he hated his guts or something "I'm heading back my class now. Oh yea, Ryou mom said that we're making dinner tonight so try and think of what we might need to get when we leave." Ryou replied in a sad tone "Will do." With school ending everyone started to head home. Just as Nagi was about to head home he saw Tomo walking in the same direction as him. Nagi was just about to call out to her when a car drove up to her with a man in a black suit with shades on, tried to force her into the car. In fear Nagi thought to himself "(What's going on? Is he trying to kid nap her?)" Nagi looked around to see if anyone was going to try and help her. But everyone just went on with their own business. Out of fear for her he ran right up to her grabbed Tomo's hand and ran off into the direction of his house. By the time they reach Nagi's home the sun was setting. "Huff-huff, Are you insane do you know what you just did!?" Tomo yield. Without paining attention to what Tomo said Nagi asked as he was trying to catch his breath "Are y-you ok? Huff-huff." As Tomo looked into Nagi's eyes she could tell that he was really worried about her and in a small shy voice she replied "Y-yes, I'm ok." With Nagi still catching his breath he spoke out with a smile "T-that's good to h-hear..." Nagi then passed out onto the front step of his family's bakery. Tomo yield out "Nagi!? Nagi what wrong!?" Then a young woman came out of the shop and in fear she called out to her husband "Akio, come quick it's Nagi!" A man came out from the back room and they both came outside to help Nagi get inside. When things settled down Tomo sat down with Nagi's parents and tried to explain what happened. A few minutes later Nagi finally woke up and found Tomo next to him. "Hey you woke up, that's good. I'm sorry you must have misunderstood what was happening at school. You see my father is a high class chief for a huge corporation. So he tries to send someone that would pick me up at school, but there are some days that I would refuse to go. I am really sorry for this confutation." "Thank goodness, I really thought that you were getting kid napped." Nagi said with a bright smile. Tomo blushed a little at the sight of how cute he was. "I'm sorry, I passed out and you stayed until I woke, thank you." Nagi smiled even brighter. Tomo stood up and left without saying good bye, while trying to hide her face. The next day came and Nagi couldn't stop think of what happened while he was unconches. Throughout the day on his brakes he'd wandered the halls thinking he might run into Tomo. As the day came to an end he still was hoping that he might see her, but still no luck. Just when Nagi was just about to give up, a loud and badly played horn came from the inside of one of the rooms. Nagi opened one of the doors and saw a male student that was playing the trumpet very poorly. The sound was so poor that Nagi almost past out from the loud sound. But just before Nagi was about to fall to his knees the boy stopped playing and helped Nagi back on his feet. Nagi looked at him he looked as if the he has seen gods light, and passed out. Nagi woke to find that he was in the same classroom as before, to find the boy that played the trumpet was just staring at him as if he never saw another human being before. Nagi stood up and said "Thank you for your help, my name is Nagi Furukawa." Nagi then put his hand out to shake his hand. The young boy was intrigued; all he did was just staring at Nagi with a blank look. Then in a still voice he asked "With the white rose they dance until death they then become red." And with those words he left. Nagi was speechless, as if he met someone insane, looking at the time and saw how late it was. He then dashed out the door and ran for home; he lost all thought of why he stayed behind. A Friday morning came at the Furukawa bakery with fresh baked bread Akio came out from the back to hand Nagi a bagged and said "Hey kid here are some of your moms bread, be sure to shear some with your friends at school. The less we have here the more customers we'll have today." Akio stopped right away as Sanae was just done watering the flowers from the outside. Sanae dropped the watering can and ran away while crying. Akio ran after with a full basket of her bread, eating while apologizing to Sanae. Leaving Nagi and his bagged lunch in the wind, Nagi got to school just in time. Throughout the day Nagi tried to focus on school, however he found himself thinking of Tomo and wondering how she was doing. Lunch came but it looks like everyone was busy. Suno said that she already promised some of her other friends that she would eat lunch with them. Kyou had to go to a club meeting for the baseball team and Ryou promised that he was going to help out in the library. Alone Nagi sat outside and tried to eat his mothers bread. Just then out of the corner of his eye he saw the boy from yesterday glaring at him. Surprised Nagi started to choke on some bread. "Y-you scared me. I'm sorry for not seeing you there." Nagi said trying to make small talk. "Kotomi. Kotomi Ichinose." He said bluntly. Nagi was confused on what he said "Pardon?" "Kotomi Ichinose that is my name." he said even more bluntly. Then a loud growl came from Kotomi's stomach. "W-would you like some?" Nagi said while handing him a piece of bread. Kotomi took it and started to eat. "I know it's not very good, I'm sorry." Nagi said with a down face. But when Nagi looked back at his face, he had a look on his face as if he was eating the most delicious food on the planet. Nagi was able to eat at least one of his mother's bread; however Kotomi ate most of the bread that was in Nagi's bag. The end lunch bell rang. Kotomi stood up and looked down on Nagi and said "Flower petals may fall but with a genital breeze they can fly." Once again Kotomi said a strange comment to Nagi. Then someone came out of the nearby door. "Kotomi there you are. Are you trying to snag food from other students again? I'm sorry if he was a pain." Nagi looked around and saw Tomo rubbing her hand in her hair. Tomo saw Nagi and her face turned red. "Ah Tomo I…" Nagi tried to talk to Tomo but she spoke before Nagi could say anything. "Come on Kotomi we're going to be late for class!" Tomo grabbed Kotomi's neck and dashed to class. Nagi stood silent asking himself if she was well and if there was something he did to make her dislike him in anyway.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Clannad (+)plus**

School has just ended and Nagi had just left class. From the corner of Nagi's eye he saw a little boy being chased by a baby boar. Nagi went down to see what he could do to help. When Nagi got to where he saw the two of them they were having a face off. The little boy then jumped at the boar and the boar jumped at the boy. Nagi tried to stop them from fighting, but he couldn't figure out why they were fighting. Just then a tall boy showed up and picked up the two of them. "Fuko, I thought I told you to wait for me at the gate." said the boy. "But Tomoyo this pig stole my…" replied Fuko. "I don't want to hear it." Tomoyo set Fuko down and turned to the baby boar to figure out on what to do with it. "Wait I think I know you." then out of nowhere Kyou showed up "Botan! What do you think you're doing too my boar. Are you trying pick a fight with" Kyou ran up to Tomoyo and grabbed him by his caller. "No, your boar picked a fight with my cousin." Kyou felt insulted. "Ya right there no reason why Botan would pick a fight with a him." Just then Nagi jumped in the conversation "U-um, it's true I just saw them fighting with each other a moment ago. Tomoyo then brushed Kyou off "You see. Come on Fuko lets go." "B-but Tomoyo the boar…" Fuko was trying explain something but was interrupted by Tomoyo "Let's go Fuko." They left leaving Kyou and Nagi by themselves. Nagi looked at Kyou and he had a scary angry face. Kyou turned around and left in the opposite direction. Nagi never felt so confused in his life; just before he left he saw something poking out of the bushes nearby. Nagi walked up to the bush and saw a stuffed bunny rabbit; it was really dirty with huff prints all over it. Nagi picked it up then the seams on arm came undone on the rabbit. "Oh no what should I do." Nagi stated to panic. He saw Tomo, then without thinking he ran to her. Tomo was surprised to see Nagi for so long. Nagi explained on what happened. They sat down on the bench and Tomo tried her best to fix the rabbit. "Oh I see, so that's what happened, I heard about those two. They're actually cousins; Fuko is currently living with his older sister. But she had an accident not too long ago, so Tomoyo is looking after him. While his sister is in the hospital, I also heard that Tomoyo's parents died in a plane crash when he was still young. I guess he felt sorry for him. I've finished the rabbit."Tomo handed Nagi the rabbit, somehow the sowing didn't look good. "Sorry I'm not very good at this sort of thing." Tomo replied embarrassed. "W-well at least it looks a little better than before." But just then the rabbit's arm fell completely off. The two of them got really scared of what might happen. Then Tomo remembered "I know someone who might help us." Tomo grabbed Nagi's hand and headed to the music room. "Here you might want to put these in." Tomo pulled out some ear plugs. Tomo opened the door and found Kotomi practicing his trumpet again. Kotomi saw Tomo and Nagi at the door he then stopped playing to see what they wanted. "Hey Kotomi we need your help. Do you think you can fix this?" Kotomi placed his trumpet down and looked at the stuffed rabbit. Kotomi nodded yes. Kotomi went to a nearby desk to work on the rabbit. "Oh that's right you never got introduced yet, that Kotomi Ichinose he's my classmate and my childhood friend. We know each other ever scent we were little; our fathers use to work together on some big project. His father always wanted him to inherit the family business. But in time he grew up wanting to become a musician, to someday play in front of a huge crowd." Nagi was amazed by Kotomi, but looking at Tomo he could see that she was feeling down. Tomo I…" Nagi tried to cheer her up but was interrupted by Kotomi "Finished." Kotomi walked over to Nagi and handed him the rabbit. "Wow it looks almost branded new, thank Kotomi." Nagi said with a smile. Just as they were about to Kotomi grabbed Nagi's shoulder and said "Flower petals may fall but with a genital breeze they can fly." Nagi grew more and more confused on what Kotomi was trying to tell him. Kotomi then went back to practicing, and Nagi left the room to head back home. Think of what tomarrow might bring.

To Be Continued…


End file.
